


Show-Off

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, for reader, way fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Out of nowhere, Steve starts to record you with his new camera. Why? He won't tell you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Show-Off

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 20, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> Requested  
> "I was wondering if you would do a male reader x Steve? Anything not platonic would be cool!"
> 
> This turned out much more fluffy than i thought, but hey, fluff is fun. Also it's gender-neutral!

You were oblivious to what was going on around you, and maybe that was a good thing. As you were just sitting on the couch, reading your favorite book, you didn't realize your boyfriend, Steve, walk up to you holding a camera.

"What are you doing?" You laughed, and shut your book, making sure to save the spot.

"I have finally mastered the _using a digital camera_ quality." Steve smiled. "So I'm testing it out by looking at my amazing (Y/N)." Steve, his cheesy self, smiled.

You giggled again. "And what are you going to do with this recording?"

Steve shrugged. "I have an idea, but shush, it's a secret!" He said, turned off the camera, and ran away.

This went on for _weeks._ He would sneak up on you at the most random times and just record you. You'd be making breakfast, _recording_ , talking to Sam, _recording_ , working in general, _recording_ , and even training; he would be recording you.

At first, you were okay with it. Then, you were confused as all hell why this is still going on. Then, you learned to ignore it.

Everyone didn't seem to mind Steve recording you, but they did mind when he turned it around on the whole crew. He says it's just to annoy them, and that he's not even filming them.

"Are you going to tell me why you keep filming me?" You asked Steve after a few weeks of this going on.

"You'll find out soon, don't worry." He said and kissed your head.

\---

"Have you seen Steve?" You asked Tony. In which you got the same reply you were getting from everyone.

"Nope."

You had asked _everyone._ It seemed like he disappeared, vanished into thin air, or is just straight up ignoring you.

This all started two days ago when Steve stopped recording you. Out of the blue, the camera just went away. You even asked about it.

_"What happened to the camera?" You asked._

_"What camera? Is Tony recording us again?"_

_"Steve, I'm talking about the camera that you used to follow me around for two months." You rolled your eyes and laughed at him._

_"Huh? I never did that."_

Then, you concluded that he was avoiding you. You couldn't find him for anything. You'd see him turn a corner, you'd call his name and follow after, and he'd be gone by the time you went around a corner. You were scared you did something wrong.

"Do you know what day it is today?" The speedster Maximoff ran up to you.

"Uh, Wednesday?" You asked.

Pietro shrugged. "Close enough." And before you could blink, you were outside, in the middle of New York.

"What's going on?" You turned to where you thought Pietro was, but he ran away already.

Now, you were pissed. If this was another one of Pietro's pranks, you were going to kill him. You went to pull your phone out and went to dial a number. You were going to call Steve, but you realized he wouldn't pick up because he's ignoring you. You decided on calling Tony.

"Where'd you go?" Tony asked.

"I'm in the middle of New York." You told him. "Send Maximoff to bring me back before I kill him. I'm _not_ in the mood." You groaned.

"Yeah yeah, sure, but do me a favor real quick." Tony started.

"I don't have money to pick up shawarma for you." You stopped him.

"No, not that," Tony said. "Look up; you see those big screens?" He asked, and you rolled your eyes. "Just keep watching."

And Tony hung up. You were beyond mad, but you did as he asked and watched the screen.

It was playing some random commercial for a new movie coming out soon, and about halfway through, it went black. You looked a bit confused, and a few people jumped when you heard a loud cough coming from the speakers.

"Ah-hem." The speaker said. "Can I get everyone's attention?" The voice sounded weird, like it was on a voice disguiser. It was an awkwardly low voice, but you kept watching.

A few more people looked up at the screen and stopped walking in their tracks. "Alright, so today might just be a normal Wednesday for everyone else, but I am here to tell you that for me, this Wednesday is very important." The voice said, pitches changing. "I'm sure most of you have heard of Steve Rogers, or that red, white and blue guy that does some weird stuff." A picture of your boyfriend flashed on the screen.

"Now, you might not know who this is-" A picture of you came on the screen, and a few people around you gave you a weird look. "This is Steve Rogers' significant other."

"And like I said, today is not a normal Wednesday. It is their one-year anniversary. And, Steve Rogers is a show-off. He would like to show you what he did for two months straight."

And all of a sudden, there was a video complication of all the recordings Steve took of you over those two months. A lot consisted of you laughing or goofing around. Some had you looking annoyed, and some you were goofing off with your other friends. You smiled at the video that was about a minute long.

"You're probably wondering 'who and why the hell is this guy doing this.'" The voice pitch continued to change. "That's because I love my other half more than anything and don't know what I'd do without them." And the voice changed to Steve's. You probably should have seen that coming. "I love you, (Y/N). Thanks, Maximoff, for making sure they got here."

You pulled out your phone and called Steve. He picked up, and his voice came through the phone and the speakers.

"I love you so much, thank you." And a bunch of people cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
